


Forgiveness

by KamikazeWorld



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamikazeWorld/pseuds/KamikazeWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after everything they had been through together, Rue could not so easily forgive herself for all the pain she had caused her prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! My first fanfiction on here! Can you believe it?
> 
> I wrote this piece for a contest back in April and never got around to posting it. The keyword for the contest was "forgiveness" and so this was created. I hope you enjoy it!

This story starts, as all good stories do, in a kingdom far, far away. Although perhaps it is wrong to call it the start. For you see, their story began many years ago, in the little town of Gold Crown. Him, a prince without heart; her, a child of the Raven. For many years she had loved him, stayed by him and danced with him. She had loved him, and it nearly ruined them both. Yet she kept on loving, no matter how much it hurt, and in the end it was her love that saved them. So it was their story went, and the prince made the raven child his princess to love in return with all his heart.

Rue looked out over the kingdom - their kingdom - and bit down on her lip. It was unreal, to her. She had been the Raven's daughter and now she stood at the castle balcony looking out over the very city the Raven had tried to destroy. She was happy, so happy it almost didn't feel real. Yet she knew she did not belong there. Not after all she had done in the Raven's name.

As her thoughts wandered, Rue felt a soft blanket be placed over her nightgown and she gasped.

"Mytho," she started, but quickly corrected herself. "Siegfried. I didn't hear you come out."

"I apologize, I didn't mean to startle you," the prince replied with a soft smile. "It's a cold night. I thought you might be freezing." Rue smiled back, still unused to such open affection. She thanked him and wrapped the blanket tighter around herself.

They stood in silence for a moment, side by side, before Siegfried once again spoke.

"What are you thinking about, Rue?" His voice was soft in the darkness and she could feel his gaze on her - a gaze which used to be lifeless once. She considered lying, to tell him she was just admiring the view, but she knew she couldn't. Not to him.

"I... I just don't understand. After everything I did, why..." She hesitated, her hands tightening around the fabric of the blanket. "How can you even stand to look at me?" Rue's voice was low, her eyes burned with unshed tears and she dared not look at her prince for fear of what she would see. So when Siegfried reached out and pulled his princess into a gentle but firm hug, she couldn't help the gasp that escaped her.

"Rue," he spoke, and his voice was as gentle as his touch, "we both know the damage that raven blood can cause. We both have it in us." Rue let out a sob and he held her tighter. "I did so many terrible things to you, my love. And perhaps we won't ever be able to forgive ourselves for the hurt we both caused." Siegfried lifted a hand to her face and looked into her wet eyes, his own reflecting his sincerity and affection. "But I will never hold any of it against you. I have forgiven you for everything you were made to do. I can only hope I may have your forgiveness as well."

Rue cried as she wrapped her arms around her prince's neck. "You do. Oh my love, you do."

By the end of the night there was still much left unsaid. But as they finally slept in each other's arms, they both knew they had all the time in the world. And they knew that all was forgiven. Because, come what may, their love was still stronger than all.


End file.
